Assortment of prompts
by Saberin7
Summary: Various prompts that I've accepted and written on tumblr! Multi-pairings; a collection of short stories. Ch 1-13: One word prompts Ch 14-26 and 28,29: Phrase prompts Ch 27, 30-33: Christmas prompts Ch34 : Kiss Prompts
1. Chapter 1

**So here are the collection of prompts that I've written for the past few months, in case anything happens to my tumblr (saberin) account. There will be various pairings, because I'm a multi-shipper : it will be updated in chronological order (so omg I can see if my writing improved :D)**

" **Abandonment"**

 **Pairing: Nozoeli**

* * *

Nozomi thought she would get used to it. Being abandoned was the norm, why else would it be different?

She thought she would get used to it.

When the screeching sound of metal hitting metal rang through the the carriage, she had thought of Eli.

How would Eli handle being abandoned?

The phone in her hand had flung, hitting the side of the walls along with the body of the owner.

The screen had cracked, something under her skin had cracked, but the phone was working, and she was still alive.

"Nozomi…?"

There were slight buzzing sounds, her ears were ringing.

"Elichi? Can you hear me?"

The screen was flashing, the screen seemingly not working properly.

"What happened, Nozomi?! Nozomi? Are you okay? I heard a loud sound!"

"Elichi, can you… tell me you love me…?"

The intensity of the flashing increased, the broken pieces of glass had cut into her cheeks.

"Nozomi? Where are you? Why are you talking weirdly? Nozomi?"

"Can I hear it?"

"I, Ayase Eli love you with all my might."

"You'll never abandon me…?"

The last of the life seeped away from the phone, and Nozomi never got to hear the answer.

"I'll never abandon you! Nozomi? Nozomi! Answer me!"

This time she was the one leaving her life.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Are you challenging me?"**

 **Pairing: NicoMaki**

Throughout their lives of being together, there were many tears shed while bickering, many tears shed when one side relented, and many shed when one side forgave.

It became their routine after a while, it was this push and pull that attracted them to each other. Their daily bickering, their daily nitpicking, was what made their relationship. It was their way of showing their love.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes I am. Are you up for it?"

It was precisely this that made their old life interesting, Nico had thought.

Who knew she could be stuck with this idiot for 60 years?

It had been a very long one indeed, and she was feeling very tired.

Throughout the years, Maki had learned that Nico was one that tend to give in to her whims.  
The protective side of Nico never really faded.

And she wished that just for once Nico wouldn't let her win.

"Don't give up." She had cried silently by her bedside at night, when Nico was asleep.

And everyday Maki had lived with the fear of having no challenger to her whims.

When Nico had finally gave in one last time, there was nothing left to hold them together.

What is a magnet without its other half?

The machine on the bedside made a final beep and the magnet was no more.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Sorrow"**

 **Pairing: NicoEli**

"My name is Yazawa Nico! The world's cutest idol!"

It was the television playing, a very old show that was taped.

There were many other things taped too, be it recordings or sticky notes, all over the house. Be it on the wall or on the fridge, on the bedside or on the cupboard.

"Remember to take your pills."

"Remember to bring your umbrella!"

The notes were yellowed at the edges, and a little ripped by the sides.

Nico's handwriting never really rubbed her the right way. It was a little too cute Eli thought. What's with that little bunny signature?

Nico would've given her a scolding if she got back home from work, since she was the one who kept this house in order.

Eli thought she wouldn't mind if Nico had scribbled all over the books now.

She wouldn't have minded Nico's overly cute signatures.

She wouldn't have minded Nico's endless 'Nico Nico Ni'.

She needed Nico to fill her empty sorrow.

But Nico never came back.

The house would never be in order again.

The broken recorded tape played endlessly in the house as Eli kept it on a loop.

"I'm Yazawa Nico! The world's cutest idol!"


	4. Chapter 4

" **Family"**

 **Pairing: Nozoeli**

Blue orbs had looked at her coldly, lips pursed, with a face of resentment.

The charcoal door gave way to the angry woman who turned back to give one last look.

"I wish you were never born."

Purple hair disappeared out of the door as the last trace of her mother walked out of her life.

It was years ago, but the scene still haunted her every now and then.

She used to hate the color of the sky, the lingering memory bringing back painful flashbacks.

"Mama!"

Azure orbs had looked at her with such warmth, lips cracked open to form a wide smile; a face of happiness.

A mini version of Eli leaped into her embrace, the little kid eagerly holding a book in her tiny hands, settling herself within her hug.

She began to read it, with little Eli in her arms, and halfway through the third member of the family had joined them.

Eli had hugged her from behind, and slowly braided her hair as she finished telling the story.

"That was how the prince rescued the princess, and they lived happily ever after."

Her small kid had fallen asleep then, snoring within her arms.

"And the princess was no longer afraid of the color of blue."

Her wife had closed in, keeping them both in her embrace.

Blue became her warmest color.

Eli had fixed the pieces of family she had left. She was given a second home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: Kotoumi**

" **Hold my hand"**

Kotori's hand was very warm. It has always been this way.

It had grown from when they were young, those tiny hands that she used to hold were now very feminine, and soft as butter.

When she had first touched that hand, it was warm and welcoming; it had saved her from loneliness.

Those hands that she used to hold, she had held it through her school days, and till adulthood.

When the war was over and darkness engulfed her vision, she was glad that that hand of Kotori's had never let go.

It was warm.

Kotori's hand was her guiding light, her voice gave her direction.

Umi could feel the smoke surrounding them threatening to swallow them whole.

"Hold my hand."

It was one of the few rare requests that Kotori had made.

She complied, who was to refuse her wife?

"Don't let go."

Umi complied, her hands gripping her wife's tightly.

The force of Kotori's touch weakened.

Her light was dimming, she was becoming lost.

The warmth was soon no more and Kotori's hand was cold.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Obession"**

 **Pairing: Kotoumi**

It was not the right color of blue.

Not the shade of the sky, not the shade of the sea.

It was not the right color.

It was darker than her jeans, lighter than the night sky.

They had said that she was obsessed.

What was wrong with filling her life with the color she liked?

"Kotori!"

Her walls were indigo, the bedsheets were cerulean, her cupboards were navy.

Her umbrella was Prussian, her books were wrapped in periwinkle, and she unconsciously sewed one too many in royal blue.

But it wasn't the right color.

There was a shade of blue that was missing from her life.

"Let it go Kotori," they had cried.

She couldn't let it go, not when it was the color of her life.

She couldn't not let it go, not when the color of her love was the gentlest, happiest and the sweetest part of her life.

It was a color she could no longer find.

* * *

 **It's one of my personal favorites :') because I bet that person wasn't thinking of this when they sent me this prompt.**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Insanity"**

 **Pairing: Nozoeli**

The sounds of gunshots rang through the cold grey walls, the last of it leaving a trail of echoes.

It was a sound that chilled Eli's heart.

Her monocle shook, as her body trembled slightly from fear, because she knew what was coming.

More accurately, who was coming.

The bars that kept her confined shook as she pounded on the steel, never had she wished that she was out of this place.

Out of the corner of a turn, she could see blood splattered on the wall she was facing.

A shadow was haphazardly walking towards her.

"Are you insane!"

"Maybe I am."

The lock that was keeping them apart broke open as it gave them access.

Nozomi was smiling, a little broken, as if she just survived from the brink of insanity.

"The fear of losing you was driving me crazy."

And when their lips finally made its way to where they belonged, Eli thought she wouldn't mind losing her sanity either.

It was a mind blowing kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

" **Blood"**

 **Pairing: NicoPana**

She had locked herself in the room, her skirt a little stained with red.

It was an emergency.

She dug for her phone and dialed the first number on her squad.

"Nico-chan save me!"

There was a loud scream on the other side of the phone, the senior demanding to know where she was.

"Hanayo! Calm down and listen to me! Stay in the room! Deep breaths, I'm coming to save you right now!"

She could feel the blood overflowing, and she desperately hope that Nico could save her in time; before Rin found out about this.

"Nico-chan…"

It turned into muffled sobs, the fear of Rin having to find out about this was making her cry.

"It'll be okay! Listen to the great Nico! I'll be there in a minute! Calm down and Nico Nico ni!"

It was a side of Nico that rarely surfaced, the kind and caring sisterly side that Hanayo really depended on.

It was a different kind compared to the other two third years.

Hanayo was actually really fond of her senior.

Nico's breathing became increasingly heavy, as the senior ran across the senior blocks, too desperate to even care that she knocked into Rin.

Nico never did let go of her phone all this while.

The door to the room slammed open, and a completely exhausted Nico burst through the door.

"THE GREAT NICO NI IS HERE! HANAYO where are you?"

The package that Nico was attempting to deliver was in full glory as Rin caught up with the tiny senior.

"Kayo-chin?"

Nico whirled around in shock, dropping the pad that she was about to deliver.

"Did you stain your skirt again?"

Hanayo had learnt that Nico wasn't really very dependable after all.


	9. Chapter 9

" **Sacrifice"**

 **Pairing: Nozoeli**

The school bell rang for the last time, the ringing sound would only be her last memory of Otonokizaka.

Rows of students piled out of the school gates, some crying and some laughing, but all holding graduation scrolls.

Emerald eyes looked around for a blonde that wasn't visible within the crowds.

Where could Eli be?

The members of Muse had her surrounded in no time, Rin and Honoka had brawled their eyes out.

Nozomi couldn't help but wonder where had the storm in lover duo went.

* * *

"You're really not telling her aren't you?"

Sonoda Umi had her cornered right after graduation speech.

"Maybe…"

"It's unfair of you to do that."

She swore a little in Russian.

"Umi… How am I suppose to tell her that I like her when I'm going to leave?"

Why couldn't she understand its for the best?

"Well you will be back in the end, right?"

Umi had looked at her with a frown, her amber eyes betraying a hint of fear.

The silence had bit into her skin, and she could feel her skin crawl the longer she tried to deny her answer.

"Tell me you'll be back."

"I can't tell you that…"

Umi had grabbed her blazer, as she steeled herself from not breaking down.

She could tell Eli about it, but it wasn't her place to tell.

All she could do is to sob into Eli's blazer, crying for a reason that Eli would never know.

* * *

They had sent her off with a smile.

They had smiled till the last trace of Eli disappeared within the boarding gates.

It was what they do best after all.

Nozomi's natural talent was to smile as if nothing matters.  
Umi's natural talent was to pretend that everything was fine.

Yet at this moment everything wasn't fine.

"Why didn't you tell her till the end? Maybe she wouldn't have left…"

"Umi… How am I suppose to tell her that I love her when she's going to leave?"

Emerald eyes had looked at her with so much pain, Umi could feel herself breaking.

"It was a sacrifice that had to be done, I'm sure you know that too well Umi."

And for once Umi was left speechless.

It was a feeling she knew too well.

* * *

 **A/N: S2's airport scene broke my Kotoumi heart and I dropped the show for a while ;A;**


	10. Chapter 10

" **Hero"**

 **Pairing: Kotoumi**

Umi liked to think that she was Kotori's hero.

She wanted to be someone that protected her little bird.

Yet when the accident temporarily took away the use of her limbs she felt like she couldn't take up the role anymore.

What is a hero who couldn't even stand?

What is a hero who couldn't even stand up for herself?

* * *

Kotori could feel the lights of Umi slowly dimming out.

The passion within her girlfriend had was no more, replaced with frustrations.

It pained her to see Umi struggled with standing up, often refusing her help.

When Umi had refused her entry into the house, things worsened.

She wasn't sure if she was needed anymore.

* * *

The door closed, the clicking sound snapping the door shut.

She could hear the sound of the footsteps fading away, the crunching sound of boots on snow leaving imprints on the white canvas.

It was a terrible mistake, Umi realized a little too late.

She had vented her frustrations out on someone who didn't deserve it.

Kotori had been kind enough to stay by her side.

She had wheeled out in a hurry, only to see two boys hitting on her princess.

The wheels was slightly skidding on the thin ice as she increased her speed.

Her arms ached.

As Umi slammed into the two boys, she realized yet another mistake.

There was no way she could escape with her girlfriend.

But it's okay, because a hero never escapes.

* * *

A blur of blue had crashed into her would-be assaulters.

Her hero was back.

The wheels on the chair continued to spin, as three bodies lie motionless on the ground, two of them out cold.

In her panic, she had carried her shell shocked Umi back to her chair, as she pushed Umi away from the scene.

She willed herself to run faster, her hands never letting the handle go.

"Umi-chan, you saved me again. Thank you…"

She could hear Kotori's pants as they past the numerous lampposts on the streets.

Kotori had slowed down as they reached her house.

"No, thank you for staying by my side. I'm sorry… Would you forgive me?"

Maybe heroes need heroes too.

And Kotori was hers.

She always was, just that she never noticed.


	11. Chapter 11

" **Heaven"**

 **Warning: Slight NSFW**

 **Pairing: NozoEli**

When they kissed it felt like molten fire, it was hot, their breaths scalding each other's skin.

The blonde's blue orbs were filled with need. The air was suddenly too humid, and the sight of Eli left her breathless.

Eli's hair was messy, the ponytail no longer there, when she had ripped off the band holding it tight. Golden tresses cascaded down, molding together with the skin.

The temperature of the room seemed to went up another notch, when Eli's remaining clothes fell apart.

She couldn't breathe, not when Eli was giving her the look of want. She felt a pang of desire, and Eli's face closed in once more.

It was more intense than before and she felt her lips gave way. Skin was broken as Eli bit down on her lips, the taste of iron wasn't unwelcomed though.

She briefly wondered how Eli became such a good kisser.

It wasn't enough, and she wanted more, the tidal feelings threatening to consume her being. It had felt nice when Eli was finally aggressive for once. She had realized the provocative actions before had helped Eli with her shyness.

There was no barriers between them anymore, be it tangible or not, when they finally connected.

It felt like she was in heaven.

Eli drowned her ears with sweet mutterings, seemly enjoying the look on her face.

It sounded more like angels whispering.

She must be red she thought, she could feel herself burning up from embarrassment. The tip of her ear was particularly hot.

Eli had teased her so, why was she only shy when they're alone together?

Those hands of Eli's were not where she wanted them to be.

She realized Eli could be quite mean at times.


	12. Chapter 12

" **Sacrifice" and "Heaven"**

 **Pairing: Kotoumi and hint of Nozoumi**

* * *

The blast of the horn signaled the end of the war, smoke was dissipating and people were crawling out of shelters.

It was a torturing week, surviving on bottled water and canned food, the heater almost gave out, but it was alright now.

And outside the snow was gently falling, covering the bloodshed, telling them this chapter was finally over.

They were lucky to be alive, some other shelters had collapsed, the rubbles burying the ghastly scenes.

Kotori has confessed to Umi then, during the week when they were hiding, because who knew how long they could hold out?

And they made it, the snow outside painting the ground white, almost like clouds in the heaven.

She had seen the way those two looked at each other, and part of her was glad that they ended up together.

Yet part of her felt lonely, because Umi was dear to her.

The one who chasing them around during Lily white practice, the one that was often the butt of their jokes, and the one that kept them sane in the week.

Sometimes being observant was a curse, because it wasn't possible to forget what she had seen.

She couldn't forget how everyone seemed to have hands to hold, someone to hug and someone to cuddle.

And she seemed to be the only one who felt really cold.

It used to be Umi who was by her side, but it's okay because Umi found someone else.

She no longer had the excuse of being Umi's elder sister.

* * *

The soft crunch of snow was oddly loud, the aftermath of war a deathly silence. The rest of muse were trudging along the snow, hands in tow.

She blamed herself on being overly observant, when she saw something black out of the corner of her eyes.

And it wasn't possible to un-see it.

There was a sound of something firing, the shrapnel slicing the air and the landscape was no longer white.

She could see Umi's shocked face, shouting something, holding her close again.

Maybe it was worth it, because Umi was safe now.

They would have their happy ending, and she had finally done something for Umi.

She was finally warm, the red liquid and Umi's tight hug protecting her from the cold.

And Umi was by her side again, just like always.


	13. Chapter 13

" **Love" "Dark" and "Breakway"**

 **Pairing: UmiMaki**

* * *

She thought she would've understood Maki by now, the past few months had seen their relationship grow closer and closer.

It was a little too closer in fact, and Umi wondered if it was wrong of her to mature this feeling of hers.

It was wrong of her to feel this way, when Maki only saw her as a good friend and senior.

It had escalated beyond her control, she realized, and she had to turn to physical methods to detach herself from the redhead that she had grow fond of.

Their job scopes for muse, however ensured that they would always have time to spend alone together, and on that day Umi found herself trapped within four walls of white.

Maki's smile was hardly ever there anymore recently, and when the last note faded into silence, Maki had snapped the piano lid shut.

"We should do it another day."

It was a statement, not a question.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her senior walked out of the piano room, the tension in Umi visibly slacked.

She couldn't help but felt her heart clenched at the thought that she made Umi uncomfortable.

Umi had left in such a hurry that she left a sheet of lyrics forgotten, the wind had blown it to the floor.

The words were painful, sending stabs through her heart.

"I'm sure that I would've been better off ignorant"

"Holding such pain in my chest,  
I smiled each day, not saying a word about it  
and told myself to forget"

Umi was a cruel person.

* * *

The wooden door clicked shut as she walked out of the place they held many memories together.

Her feet stayed rooted to the ground however, and she was unable to leave.

Another piece had started, it wasn't a piece that she recognized.

It began with a Cantabile, and it reminded her of their happier times together, of when she just began to realize her feelings.

It reminded her of how she had sat beside the redhead, singing songs that only belonged to them both.

The lyrics she had written then, was full of love, the only place she could express how she felt.

She stood against the door, as the first movement ended, ending with a imperfect chord, the odd harmony striking through her heart as the notes reached her ears.

Then began a dark movement, the fluctuating volumes and changing tempos sending her heart into a frenzy.

It had felt like how she was left fidgeting every time she was alone with Maki, after she realized her fondness of the redhead.

When the piece ended with a suspended chord, time seemed to have stopped, the abrupt breaking left her heart pounding with pain.

It felt like dismissal.

Maki was in pain.

* * *

She could feel her presence as the senior entered the room.

The tears had blurred her vision, the liquid staining the sheets of lyrics left on her lap.

The elegant handwriting became something she never wanted to see.

There was a hug, the arms were slightly trembling, and it grew tighter as she cried harder.

"Do you.. Do you hate me? Did I do something wrong?"

She cried out, and those ambers eyes looked as if they were close to tearing up too.

"No… It's my fault."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

She turned around abruptly, her other arm slamming into the keys, the jarring sounds blared throughout the room.

"Because I love you too much."

And it was the first time she saw Umi cried, and she never want to see that face again.

The confirmation sent her heart soaring.

"Me too."

She leaned in for a kiss, the final movement ending in risoluto.

* * *

 **Note: cantabile - singing style, risoluto - resolving**

 **The lyrics was for arifureta kanashimi no hate.**


	14. Chapter 14

" **Come here and make me"**

 **Pairing: NicoMaki**

She was beginning to regret her decision to go overseas with her family.

When the latest alert lit up the damn phone again, she was sure she had regretted this terrible decision.

'Snapchat from Nico25252'

Her brows knitted together in annoyance, as her fingers made a furious swipe.

It was a snap of her girlfriend and Nozomi, sharing the ends of a POCKY stick and she didn't even bother reading the caption.

Was this normal friend behavior, she thought.

What was Eli doing? This was getting out of control.

In a span of two days she had received numerous snaps, the intimacy of the actions of Nico and Nozomi escalated with every snap she didn't reply.

And suddenly she wasn't sure if their relationship was real anymore, the boundaries separating them wasn't helping with her thoughts.

Nozomi was closer to Nico anyway, literally.

She picked up her phone, finally replying Nico's snaps with a annoyed selfie of her own, the mask on her face the complete opposite of how she had felt.

"Stop doing all these"

The tiny red box almost immediately turned white, Nico had opened it.

"Come over here and make me"

Instead of the normal ten seconds snap, this one was so short that she barely saw the slight frown of Nico's brows and the red eyes filled with so much emotion even with that haughty face on.

Before she could even think of what to reply, her phone was flooded with new snaps, all with a black background and nothing else.

"I hate you."

"You missed Christmas with ME"

"Jerk"

"I missed you."

"Come back home"

* * *

Maki flew home the next day and had to appease her girlfriend for the entire week by showering the great Nico with kisses.

And Nozomi had to buy Eli Hershey kisses :')

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

* * *

 **Btw, there was a very nsfw nozoeli before this but this is T rated so...**


	15. Chapter 15

" **We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"**

 **Pairing: NozoEli**

When she first came to Japan, and when the first time the natural phenomena called rain occurred, she was surprised.

Pleasantly surprised to find water droplets falling out of the skies, the light patter on her skin a huge difference to the hails or snows she got in Russia.

The feeling was just right.

* * *

The cool breeze brought the smell of the rain to her, the impeding storm hurrying the crowds of students home.

They were both in the student council room finishing up left over paperwork.

The windows slammed shut, when a particularly strong gust of wind raided the room.

It was cute seeing a slightly flustered Nozomi holding down the papers, practically sprawled across the table.

When she let out an accidental laugh, she had received a pout in return.

"Elichi!" -3-

There was a flash and a gentle roar of thunder, almost as if the sky was chiding her.

The tiny patters on the window pane signaled the start of the storm, yet she couldn't help the excitement that was bubbling up her chest.

"Nozomi, do you want to feel the rain?"

* * *

It was rare of her Elichi to show such excitement, and at this moment she was reminded of a child playing in the rain.

Maybe Russia didn't rain often.

The elegant Student Council President had tugged on her sleeves, the smile on her face never leaving.

"Nozomi! Let's go!"

Eli was like an excited kid.

She giggled as they made their way out of school, bags forgotten.

When they reached the courtyard, she was beginning to regret her decision, the strong wind made their way through the flaps of her shirt and it was suddenly too cold.

The rain seemed intimidating, the landscape was covered in shrouds of grey.

There was a sudden tug, and she tripped down the stairs, right into a pair of warm arms.

Water was dripping off golden hair, sliding off her eyelashes and flowing down her chin.

"The rain feels good!"

Elichi was incredibly warm.

And if Eli was here, maybe she could brave any storm.


	16. Chapter 16

" **Marry Me?"**

 **Pairing: NicoMaki**

The first time Nico heard that phrase, it had sent her heart pounding, as she struggled to keep her face straight.

Opposite her was a certain redhead junior, excessively twirling her hair. There was a moment of silence, so pregnant as they stared into each other's eyes.

And Nico swore she saw Maki move closer.

"Cut cut cut! Good take!"

Honoka's voice sliced through the silence, akin to a alarm bell, and out of the corner of her eye, Nico saw the rest of muse slapping Honoka across her head.

She had attributed the furious pounding to the unfamiliarity of the phrase.

Whose heart wouldn't flutter at those words?

* * *

Years later, she heard the same words again, this time it was a much deeper and hoarse voice.

"Marry me?"

There was no excessive twirling of the hair, there wasn't a single strand of red, and the tiny hairs on his chin rubbed her wrong.

Her heart didn't flutter.

She forced herself to say yes, the tears of joy was what she had needed to show, yet it was tears of frustration.

The kiss afterwards wasn't pleasant, the little stubble irked her.

When the camera finally stopped rolling, she had let out a sigh of relief, regret filling the pits of her stomach.

Maki was on set today, a rare scene, and her girlfriend was looking tense as she walked towards her, holding out a towel for her.

There was an awkward silence between them again, much like years ago when they weren't close.

She could tell that this movie was making Maki annoyed.

There was a grip on her wrist, after she wiped her face clean, as Maki dragged her towards emergency exit.

"Hold on- Maki?"

There was a click as the door closed, and she was forced to stand on one of the steps as Maki pushed her back.

And suddenly Maki was on the floor, kneeling down with a box within her palms, the ruby ring inside peeking out of the cushion.

"Marry me instead?"

It had sent her heart beating, as she struggled to keep her face straight.

Opposite her was a certain redhead junior, excessively twirling her hair; the habit never really died.

There was a moment of silence, so pregnant as they stared into each other's eyes.

And Nico finally realized why, so many years ago, her heart had pounded so hard.

"Yes."

The kiss this time was everything she wanted, the lips were the right pair, and the face was the one she saw in her dreams.

"I love you."

* * *

~ Note: afterwards Maki cancelled the movie because she's rich af and nobody else got the chance to touch Nico's lips again


	17. Chapter 17

" **Hey I was gonna eat that!"**

 **Pairing: RinPana, NicoMaki, NozoEli, Kotoumi**

If Nozomi and Eli dating was releasing excessive pheromones, Nico and Maki being a couple was killing her brain cells, Rin and Hanayo in a relationship was giving Umi a serious case of diabetes.

There was an urge to throw up in the club room when she was surrounded by three very in love couples.

Today's break time meal was prepared by Kotori (her love ;) but Umi never admits they are dating) and Umi swore with her life that her little bird purposely did this.

Because who would put rice in ramen, chocolates in grilled meat and sweets in tomatoes?

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

The tsundere couple started the first round of food fight, those hands were furiously trying to win the prize.

All is fair in the battlefield of food, no strings attached.

Umi watched in horror as the redhead swallowed part of the tomatoes, and Nico leaned in for her sweets, delivered directly from the mouth of Nishikino Maki, who turned into the shade of tomatoes herself.

"S-SHAMELESS!"

"Oh Umi-chan you should get used to this already!"

(She was about to give them a lecture when Kotori gave her that look. ( • 8 • ) and Umi deflated immediately.)

The sound of slurping alerted her to yet another shameless act however, and Umi was close to combusting.

Nozomi and Eli might as well been born attached because there wasn't an ounce of space between them.

The chocolates and meat were untouched, the seniors deeming each other to be more tasty.

The urge to throw up was so strong Umi could taste the bile ready to be expunged.

"If it's Rin-chan, then it's okay!"

And Umi was once again reminded that the human heart remained pure and clean at the very core when Hanayo's voice rang through her ears.

"If it's Kayo-chin, then it's okay!"

The bowl of rice ramen was pushed back and forth, both juniors had their eyes screwed shut, the eyebrows knitted close.

And Rin was obviously trying to hold her breath, the color of her face rapidly changing to blue.

"Rin-chan! It's okay you can have my rice!"

"You can have my ramen!"

"Rin-chan!"

There was a dramatic grab on Hanayo's side, as she gripped Rin's hands in her own.

"Rin-chan breathe!"

"I can't Nya! I would …. I would eat your rice then!"

And at this moment, even Kotori was feeling guilty for making the juniors go through this.

"But Rin-chan you're more important than my rice! Rin-chan…."

There was tears in those orbs and Kotori felt like she just did something terrible.

"And you're more important than… Than Rin's ramen…"

Umi almost intervened then, seeing her junior suffocating propelled her forward, only someone else was faster.

There was a kiss on Rin's cheek and Rin, equally shocked as Umi, dropped her jaw immediately.

Hanayo never kissed her in front of anyone else.

"You're so silly."

"Kayo-chin…"

There was a returning kiss of her own, Rin's lips landing lightly on Hanayo's nose.

"I love you so much Nya!"

"M-me too! Let's eat this together?"

* * *

Afterwards, Kotori commended herself on her actions because a dazed Umi was very fun to bully and she got to see the other members bonding. (Honoka agreed.)

* * *

 **A/N:** First year babies ~ it was hard to do this BC I can't think of rinpana saying that to each other…


	18. Chapter 18

" **You lied to me."**

 **Pairing: KotoUmi**

Umi never really mastered the way of lying. There was no way she could lie with a straight face, what more lying to her love?

There was simply no reason for her to do so.

* * *

She never thought Umi would lie to her.

Because no, Umi never go back on her words.

In these years they were together, she took comfort in the safety of Umi's promises, every one of them was promptly fulfilled.

Maybe she was too greedy, she thought.

And maybe she was asking too much.

"Don't worry, I will be fine."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

The sinusoidal curve on the machine reached its peak, and there was a soft beep.

"I need to make it through to celebrate your birthday with you."

There was an exhale, and the mask attached to Umi's mouth fogged up.

She could hear the air struggling to make its way out, and straining to flow in.

She began to tell Umi of her plans to celebrate the next day, crying all the while, but even so Umi had smiled, the tired eyes shining.

And that was enough.

She took comfort in that Umi never lied.

* * *

Umi's first lie was her last.

That was the fact that crushed her the most, because Umi never lies.

And even in death Kotori believed in her words, because Umi was going to be fine now, watching over her somewhere in heaven.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact this was an actual thing that happened in my life ;A;**


	19. Chapter 19

" **Sacrifice" and "Heaven"**

 **Pairing: Nozoumi, Kotoumi**

The blast of the horn signaled the end of the war, smoke was dissipating and people were crawling out of shelters.

It was a torturing week, surviving on bottled water and canned food, the heater almost gave out, but it was alright now.

And outside the snow was gently falling, covering the bloodshed, telling them this chapter was finally over.

They were lucky to be alive, some other shelters had collapsed, the rubbles burying the ghastly scenes.

Kotori has confessed to Umi then, during the week when they were hiding, because who knew how long they could hold out?

And they made it, the snow outside painting the ground white, almost like clouds in the heaven.

She had seen the way those two looked at each other, and part of her was glad that they ended up together.

Yet part of her felt lonely, because Umi was dear to her.

The one who chasing them around during Lily white practice, the one that was often the butt of their jokes, and the one that kept them sane in the week.

Sometimes being observant was a curse, because it wasn't possible to forget what she had seen.

She couldn't forget how everyone seemed to have hands to hold, someone to hug and someone to cuddle.

And she seemed to be the only one who felt really cold.

It used to be Umi who was by her side, but it's okay because Umi found someone else.

She no longer had the excuse of being Umi's elder sister.

The soft crunch of snow was oddly loud, the aftermath of war a deathly silence. The rest of muse were trudging along the snow, hands in tow.

She blamed herself on being overly observant, when she saw something black out of the corner of her eyes.

And it wasn't possible to un-see it.

There was a sound of something firing, the shrapnels slicing the air and the landscape was no longer white.

She could see Umi's shocked face, shouting something, holding her close again.

Maybe it was worth it, because Umi was safe now.

They would have their happy ending, and she had finally done something for Umi.

She was finally warm, the red liquid and Umi's tight hug protecting her from the cold.

And Umi was by her side again, just like always.


	20. Chapter 20

" **Please don't leave."**

 **Pairing: NozoEli**

She could count the days left, and every cross on the calendar in the morning brought her into the state of mild panic as they inched closer to the circled date.

The bed was warm, the only other occupant was at the moment, asleep.

Golden hair was messy, eyelids covering the blue that she came to love so much. Eli was blissfully unaware of her current state of mind.

She had taken to sleeping late and waking up early, dragging Eli along with her, because every moment spent unconscious was a moment wasted.

And she was so very tired, of counting down, of waiting for the inevitable.

She wondered if she could ever brace herself enough, even though she was used to it.

Eli had stirred awake and she was broken from her thoughts.

"Good morning Nozomi…"

It was cute when the normally stoic Student Council President yawned, groaning from the lack of sleep.

"I'll go get a drink…"

There was a sudden loss of warmth, when Eli's side of covers was lifted. Her heart had clenched, for some reason, aching for her warmth.

And she couldn't bring herself to say those words that was on her lips.

 _Please don't leave._

* * *

There was a last empty box on the calendar, which she reluctantly crossed out.

Eli's side of the wardrobe was almost cleared, packed inside the suitcase and everything was almost too neat.

There was no scarves hanging on the chair, no shirts thrown across the floor.

The air tickets on the table screamed its importance, the bright blue color was too painful for her eyes.

She had thought about feigning sickness, but that wouldn't be fair, because Eli missed her grandmother so much.

The room was empty at this moment, Eli having went back to college to grab some things and she could hear the echoes of Russian, of when Eli was excitedly speaking on the phone.

She wondered if she was important to Eli, because she certainly almost couldn't live without her.

 _Please, don't leave._

* * *

The circled box was crossed out that morning, and she could practically feel Eli radiating happiness, blue eyes shining just like when they first kissed.

She had picked out one of her favorite outfits, because if she was to send Eli off, she needed to do it with a smile.

The sound of the wheels rolling on the floor seemed to make her heart pound faster, and she was just this close to telling Eli to stay.

She grabbed on Eli's sweater, feeling the wool on her skin, wondering when will they meet again.

And even at this last moment, she couldn't bring herself to say those words.

 _Please don't leave._

She willed herself to smile, "Safe trip home, Elichi!"

She had hoped she wasn't making a weird face.

Eli had raised her arm then, her hand so very warm on her cheeks, and that's when she realized she had cried.

And her cheeks was wet all of a sudden.

"Do you think I never noticed?"

"Elichi…"

"You're coming with me to Russia," Eli had said in all seriousness and she couldn't breathe.

The pair of air tickets waving in front of her face, the bright blue warm and inviting.

"Grandmother would like to see my girlfriend," and the kiss had stopped her from replying, but it's alright because Eli already knew her answer.

And half way through the flight, she had wondered what she should do with her clothes, for she had packed nothing.

"Why do you think my suitcase is this heavy? Now go back to sleep…"

Eli's arm pulled her close to her shoulder, and she almost fell asleep again, when Eli whispered.

"Don't worry, I will never leave you."


	21. Chapter 21

" **I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."**

 **Pairing: Kotoumi**

The mike stand twirled and ashen hair enveloped her, as she threw her arm up with a wonderful finish, the passionate gaze in her eyes sending chills down Umi's spine.

Yet those gold eyes never gave Umi even a passing glance, and Umi felt her heart clench, almost forgetting her own verse.

And all she could do was to whisper to the mike, "but, you see, I can't say it, I love you… I love you…"

The last phrase was uttered together with Kotori and she almost cried, because it was everything she wanted to hear.

* * *

At times Umi didn't know how to react, she never realized her childhood friend could be so temperamental.

What's with her getting to close to Hanayo?

All she wanted was to offer Kotori a cup of water yet she was brushed off with Kotori telling her she had to practice for love marginal, her childhood friend not even sparing her a glance.

She never thought she would get jealous of her junior, but an ugly feeling bubbled up inside when Kotori snuggled closer to Hanayo.

Her gut twisted when the grey haired girl leaned closer, whispering something to Hanayo, then both of them breaking into giggles.

It used to be her place and Umi couldn't help but feel as if she was replaced.

* * *

It was getting harder not to glance at Kotori, and she was performing worse during their duet.

Umi only had herself to blame, for writing the lyrics of anemone heart.

The words seemed to slice through her heart, and she wasn't sure if she could do this with Kotori anymore.

The last note rang through and she willed herself not to run away.

Umi stole another glance, and not disappointing, those golden eyes were never looking at her.

And for once, Umi gave in to her feelings, the mike stand crashing on the floor on her way out, covering the shouts of the other muse members.

* * *

Her legs never stopped and soon she found herself by the play ground they used to play in.

And every single thing reminded her of Kotori, the rusty chains of the swing, the abandoned slide and the tree that they had climbed.

Maybe if they had never met on that day she wouldn't be in so much pain.

There were light pats on the ground, and she willed herself not to think of Kotori, because that sounded very much like her footsteps.

"Umi-chan!"

But oh that sweet voice she could recognize it anywhere, her name on her lips sounded so perfectly harmonious.

It almost brought her to tears, she had missed Kotori calling her name.

How many days had it been, since Kotori had waged a cold war with her for no reason?

She grabbed her shirt, hoping that would somehow appease her aching heart, and it was getting harder to control the flooding in her eyes .

There was a hug from the back and she could feel Kotori's warm breath upon her neck, her mouth close to her ears whispering into them like how they used to.

"Why won't you say it?"

She had no words to say, the pounding in her ribcage was too loud, the echoes of Kotori's words ringing in her mind.

"Why won't you tell me you love me more than just a friend?"

"I-I don't…" And even her words don't sound convincing to her own ears.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

The fear and pain from just now struck her again.

"Because I'm only your childhood friend and I…"

And she was spun around like the mike stand, the passionate gaze in Kotori's eyes sending chills down her spine.

"If you can't say it…"

The lips on her mouth was soft like how she had imagined, wet because they were both crying and hot like how the auditorium was.

"Then I'll tell you…"

"I love you."


	22. Chapter 22

" **Out cold"**

 **Pairing: UmiNico**

They probably would say that out of all Muse members, Umi was one of the most feared member. Who wouldn't fear super sonic pillows flying at you? Or training regimes that would bring an Olympian to tears (not really)?

And even though sometimes she would shiver in fear, but the great Nico liked to think otherwise, because Umi's other side was actually very fun to tease.

* * *

Their jaws dropped when they saw the training regime for the school break, because who in the right mind would swim 10km then trek across a forest, film a music video all in three days?

There were loud protests, mostly from Honoka and Rin.

Even Eli and Nozomi was looking apprehensive, the latter absorbed in reading tarot cards, movements a little wild and the other one eating chocolate a little too anxiously.

All hopes were pinned on the little bird, but even the "Umi-chan onegai!" and puppy eyes seemed to work one time too many, and the stern face on Umi never left, though it was obvious that Umi was shaken.

And at this, Nico slammed her palms down, rising to her two little feet, calmly walking up towards Umi.

There was finally a use for her online knowledge.

Amber eyes were looking confused, as she walked up to her junior, placing her arm on Umi's shoulders.

"Your name must be Candy, because you look so sweet, and now a sweet person wouldn't make us go through that right?"

Nico contemplated ending her question with Nico Nico nii, but decided against it.

She could hear Rin and Hanayo's gasps, the after school navigators better be thankful to her.

The girl in question was actually raising her eyebrows, gently removing her tiny arms from her shoulders; she didn't miss that little rub on her palm.

"Add another kilometer to that swim, you are all not getting away from this."

And with a soft whisper, "even if I love you."

Oh how the great Nico had fallen, there were no other qualms about the plan.

* * *

They almost didn't make it through, though Umi reduced the swim to less than half its original length, after Nico had begged her.

Cameras were ready to roll, and Nico couldn't deny how great Umi looked in that swimsuit.

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

Nozomi and Eli had coughed out their drinks, though she paid them no heed.

It was a thoughtless sentence, though she was happy that it had its effect.

The shy blush on Umi's face made her day.

* * *

The camping stove was smelling like heaven, a day of trekking left their muscles crying and stomaches groaning.

Nico couldn't help herself but feed Umi when she saw that Umi was too busy writing to eat, trying not to let go of her inspiration.

"I-I can do it myself!"

Sometimes Umi could be very stubborn, and Nico wasn't sure if she liked it.

"You should eat something."

There was another refusal and the curry almost spilled over, the senior internally screamed. It was time for her last resort.

And Nico took a bite of her own cooking, tilting Umi's wonderful chin up, the curry slipping out from one mouth into another in a kiss.

"Was it delicious? Nico cooked it herself."

She swore Umi almost passed out, papers were crumbled in seconds, the sudden blushing was too red, and her junior could barely stammer out an answer.

"I-I… Y-yes…"

Both of them had to endure teases later because everyone saw that scene.

* * *

It was an accident.

They had not expected anyone to come out this late at this hour, everyone having food coma after eating her curry.

Nico had slipped into Umi's tent, dragging her junior out, eager to show her the fireflies and luminous plants in the night.

Maybe this trek wasn't too bad after all.

And maybe it was the romantic atmosphere, or Umi's tensed behavior the entire day, she wasn't expecting a sudden hug from her junior.

"I love you even though-"

And the kiss that Umi initiated was nothing like before, the sentence never completed.

There were suddenly too many emotions, she had no other pick up lines to counter, the great idol was actually close to tears.

It was gentle like the sea, then rough like the furious waves upon shore, and heated like burning sands in the afternoon sun.

And Nico was drowning in the kiss, the tears flowing freely, never had she felt so loved.

"Oh my god I'm sorry."

The moment was broken, there was too much air suddenly, and there was no lips upon her own. And Umi was too far away, staring at someone in shock.

Nico spun around, catching a sight of their leader, before gravity lost her, and world was upside down.

And as her head hit the tree stump, the world spinning, and the darkness consumed her, Nico had only one thought on her mind.

 _We will continue this later._

The great idol Nico was out.


	23. Chapter 23

" **Come here and make me"**

 **Pairing: Kotoumi**

* * *

It was not what they had agreed.

The shorts was one inch shorter than the previous costume, the sleeves were gone, and her stomach would be exposed.

 _What in the world was Kotori doing?_

"K-Kotori? What happened to my previous costume?"

"I accidentally tore it _again_."

"B-But you could just sew it back?"

"I feel like making a new one for Umi-chan!"

"This wasn't what we had agreed on…"

She could forgo the length, the exposure, the sheer shamelessness of this, _but the ears?_

 _What's with the bunny ears?_

"Is that pair of bunny ears for Rin-chan?"

Umi could feel herself clenching her fists, bracing herself for the answer that she already knew.

There was a glint in those gold eyes and a happy smile on her angel's face.

"Nope! Rin-chan has her own set of ears! This is for Umi-chan!"

Kotori lunged forward, clinging on Umi's arm as Umi's heart sank.

"I will not do this!"

The grip on her arm loosened, the frown that she expected was on her angel's face, but this was all within her calculations.

 _Daijoubu Sonoda Umi, you've mastered taming Kotori 101._

"Umi-chan… Onegai?"

The puppy eyes attack was the next stage, her fists were clenched even tighter.

 _I can do this._

"N-No!"

The third stage was the deadly pout, combined with the eyes and Umi could feel herself faltering.

"You won't do it no matter what?"

And this is the forth stage, where they come to concensus, _usually._

"Yes! I mean no! I mean I won't do it! Even if you come here and make me! I-I mean-"

And there was a pair of soft lips upon her own, Umi could see her shocked expression reflecting off gold and her breath stopping short.

There was a caress on her face as the soft pair of lips left, only to come close to her ear as Kotori whispered into it.

"I'll make the vest cover over your stomach, only because I don't want anyone else to see Umi-chan's abs."

And with a blush on her face, the blue bunny admitted defeat.

She could never go against her angel's wishes.

* * *

 **Note:** Btw Umi's costume is the one from korekara someday set.


	24. Chapter 24

" **Have you lost your damn** _ **mind**_ **?!"**

 **Pairing: Kotoumi**

* * *

Loud footsteps were stomping behind her, shouts could be heard, honorifics were dropped for the first time for that voice.

"UMI!"

She could feel someone grabbing her arm, and she was rudely spun around to face someone that she wasn't quite ready to see.

"Umi-chan, have you lost your damn mind?!"

The familiar blue eyes were intently locked upon her face, the grip on her arm was starting to hurt, though it was only a fraction of the pain she had felt within her chest.

She never knew Honoka was this strong.

Her childhood friend's voice echoed around in her mind and she was beginning to feel numb from everything that was happening.

Umi wondered when it had all began, when she had realized her feelings for her other childhood friend, the one who was always supporting them from behind, the one who she would always go to.

It had started with this prickling feeling whenever Kotori was close to someone else; it ached when she held hands with Honoka; it burned when she found out that Kotori was in love with someone else.

Maybe Honoka was right, maybe she did lost her mind, but the only thing she knew was that she couldn't stand another moment being in love.

Because she was the moth to the grey flame.

* * *

"Today that person was surrounded by lots of girls again," Kotori lamented.

They were at the school's rooftop, a place which was gradually becoming their hideout during lunch breaks, just a place for two. It wasn't like they left Honoka out on purpose, but the muse leader seemed to disappear as soon as the lunch bell was rung.

"So who is this person that I should be deathly jealous of? Who stole my best friend's heart?"

There was a little chuckle, the golden eyes were fixated upon her own, and with the angelic smile that she always wore, Kotori replied.

"No one that you should be jealous of."

* * *

Umi wondered if this was akin to self torture, why did she come back for more stories to hurt herself with?

"I think we're becoming a little distant. I mean with that person,"

There was an downcast expression on her childhood friend's face, her lunchbox was left untouched and Kotori was hugging her knees.

"Really? What happened?"

"That's what I want to know too Umi-chan," And Kotori's attention was on her again, the piecing stare almost making it seem like the question was directed to her.

* * *

Sometimes it was hard to breathe around Kotori, and it seemed like almost everything would set her off these days.

"That person didn't reply my mail at all recently,"

"Oh."

She was definitely becoming less eloquent and nowadays she didn't even bother reading her childhood friends' texts.

"I wonder if I am a bother…" There were unshed tears within those golden eyes that were so strikingly similar to her own.

And Umi hated it, that someone else could make her friend so sad, yet she was unable to do it would be better if they got together.

"Then that person don't deserve you," Words that were never intended to be heard were whispered.

"Don't say that!" And there was that sudden outburst from her normally quiet friend, the tears were flowing freely, it was getting harder to breathe.

"So you love that person so much?"

"So much it hurts, but I'm happy as long as they are happy,"

And all Umi could think about was how wrong that sentence was.

* * *

It was a dull afternoon, the sun was hidden behind the clouds, their lunchbreak for two no longer seemed as pleasant as when they first started to.

There was no mention of that person at all, but it had hurt to know that she could never be the special someone.

Umi wondered where her courage had came from, maybe it was done on a spur of moment, but it was a thought that had haunted her for nights.

"Kotori," she wondered if this would be the last time she ever spoke of her name.

"Umi-chan?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

At Kotori's shocked expression, she actually felt a brief moment of happiness, because Kotori _cared about her,_ she realized.

Kotori's lips were trembling as she spoke, "But why? Did i do something wrong again?"

"It is never your fault."

The rain chose that moment to make its way down from the skies, washing away their tears. The thunder almost covered her last words but Kotori heard it nonetheless.

"Because I'm selfish and I love you too much to stay."

* * *

Her wet footsteps coated the school corridor, her body was cold and she had nowhere to go.

Loud footsteps were stomping behind her, shouts could be heard, honorifics were dropped for the first time for that voice.

"UMI!"

She could feel someone grabbing her arm, and she was rudely spun around to face someone that she wasn't quite ready to see.

"Umi-chan, have you lost your damn mind?!"

"Maybe i wasn't sane to begin with?"

"What did you do? Kotori was crying!"

"I can't do this anymore, Honoka… I told her we should stop being friends."

"That isn't something that you can decide on your own!"

"It hurts so much, knowing that Kotori likes someone else!"

"You didn't even give her a chance to explain herself!"

"What is there to explain?"

"What if she likes you back?"

Her legs brought her further away from the leader, as she shook Honoka's grip off. She could taste her tears as they flowed freely down her face.

"You're that person!"

She couldn't hear anymore, maybe she didn't want to hear it any longer, there was nothing but the howling wind as her legs brought her further into the rain.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is admittedly one of my fav… Also I might've cried while writing this…


	25. Chapter 25

" **Do you …well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"**

 **Pairing: Nozoeli**

* * *

"Oh god Nozomi! Yes! That's the right spot!"

"Does it feel good Elicchi..?" And there was the way her name rolled off her tongue, Eli swore she could listen to it forever.

"Yes it does…. Do it harder…" She released a sigh as she heard the purple haired goddess chuckle.

"You're acting so spoiled here Elicchi," she muttered.

"I'm only acting like this to you- Ow! Nozomi!"

There was a pout on her girlfriend's face, with a look of doubt, as Nozomi pinched her nose.

"I hope you're ever like this only to me,"

She could feel the tension in her shoulders easing after that massage and strength returning to her arms. With a quick movement, her arms were around her girlfriend's waist, as she pulled Nozomi down onto her lap.

"Elicchi…?"

 _Shit._ It was done on a whim, and now the deed was done, she was actually at a lost of what to do.

"Do you …well…I mean…I could give you a massage?" She could feel herself blushing, the burning feeling spreading to the tips of her ears. It wasn't like this was the first time they were this close, but being close to Nozomi makes her heart beat at abnormal rates.

"In return?" She could feel Nozomi's stare as she tried to look away.

"Well… yeah… That was a good massage."

At the moment of silence after that, she had turned around to face her girlfriend, a little uneasy over the quietness.

Those emeralds were suddenly too close, and Eli closed her eyes, bracing herself for the kiss that was to come, only that Nozomi's lips missed hers by inches.

"Nozomi…?

She could hear the disappointment in her own voice as her girlfriend left her lap, the sudden coldness hitting her.

"Nozomi!"

And she pulled her girlfriend onto her lap once more, this time she'll make sure their lips don't miss each other's.


	26. Chapter 26

" **You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."**

 **Pairing: NicoMaki**

* * *

It wasn't like she needed Nico at all. Who would want to have that loud and boisterous nuisance to wake up to every morning?

Yet by an odd turn of events they've been together ever since Nico graduated, it was just so normal to have her senior move in to the same apartment, so normal to have her senior sleep in the same bed as her, and when they started cuddling it was like they should've done that in the first place.

And at this moment, she was feeling weirdly nauseated, the little sleeping body beside hers was deathly quiet.

It wasn't like she needed Nico at all.

"Nico-chan…?"

Her senior had stuck by her side since forever, she realized, and being so quiet was very uncharacteristic of the idol-to-be.

"Nico…?"

The cockroach on the floor seemed to react to the voice instead, and she almost screamed as it inched closer.

"Nico! Wake up!"

It wasn't like she needed Nico at all.

"Yazawa Nico!"

She swore this girl was making her mad on purpose.

The little creature on the floor flapped its wings, while she readied her pillow, _her favourite pillow,_ the one that Nico bought for her actually. The one with that idiotic pig print.

"Nico you idiot,"

Maybe it was the sound of the vase breaking as she swung the pillow, or maybe it actually did hit the damn bug, but it was nowhere to be found after that one swing.

The white room was back to its tranquil original state, the only thing breaking the silence was her own sobbing.

"Nico… It's not like I need you or something… but you've slept long enough…"

'Fighto dayo Nico!' 'Nico-chi gambatte!' were written on the white bands, the bandages on her senior's head reminded her of the days when they were studying for their high school tests.

"You need to wake up… because I can't do this without you…" Sometimes she wondered if Nico could even hear her.

She was so sick of returning to an empty apartment, sleeping alone on a bed for two, and waking up to nothing but empty space.

"Say that again…?"

And for once in the two weeks she finally got a reply, the cheeky grin was plastered on her senior's face, even though the red orbs were still hidden.

There were so many things she had planned to say, but none came to mind as her senior took off her bandages.

"Why is this fashion disaster on my head…?"

It sounded only like a fraction of Nico's usual loud voice, yet she was sure it was her favourite voice.

"Maki-chan…? I am back to the human realm am I not?"

"You idiot."

It wasn't like she needed Nico at all.

She lurged forward, holding her senior tightly within her arms; she will never let go again.

"Don't fall sleep on me ever again."

"I won't."

"So what were you saying just now…?" Unfocused red eyes were closed once more, as her senior placed her head upon her shoulder.

"I need you. So don't ever leave me like this."

There was a little chuckle, followed by the smile that she missed so much.

"What will you do without me?"

"I'm nothing without you,"

The mild shock on her senior's face was there as fast as it was gone, as her senior circled her arms around.

"If only Maki-chan was this honest everyday,"

"But I'm nothing without you too Maki,"


	27. Chapter 27

" **Reunion" – Christmas prompt set**

 **Pairing: Kotoumi**

* * *

It was weirdly nostalgic. Umi recalled walking her girlfriend into the airport, the chilly cold air hitting them as soon as they got off the car. She recalled walking her to the departure gate, trying not to cry as her girlfriend left her arms and her side. It was too cold, when she walked out of the airport later, and all she had in her arms was the coat Kotori used to wear.

And now she was waiting by the arrival hall, desperately looking for any sight of ashen-gray hair, any sight of the gold eyes she came to miss so much. Umi didn't have long to wait, the bells had chimed in the distant place. _This would be the day Kotori would be back._

The clock ticked, the carols were echoing through the airport, yet she couldn't feel an ounce of Christmas spirit, not without her most precious person by her side. The hour-hand hit another number, the number of songs in her playlist was quickly depleting, before she saw someone that she had been waiting her entire life for.

"Umi-chan!" She wondered _how exactly_ did Kotori manage to look so good in every single piece of clothing. Not that she had any fashion advice to dish out, but she knew _how to appreciate fashion._ Umi took a swift glance from head to toe, trying not to let her gaze linger too long at the pair of black stockings that Kotori was wearing, or that _mini skirt,_ or that _very fitting blouse._

Umi could only stick out her arm with the coat on, a little speechless, a little overwhelmed. She had imagined their reunion speech over and over countless times in these few months, and yet she was at a lost for words as she stood as still as a soldier, before draping the coat over her girlfriend _who was obviously wearing too little for this season._

"Umi-chan did you came here 3 hours early again?" There was a chuckle and a little peck on her cheek, one that Umi missed immediately.

"N-No! I just got here!" She tried to deny, though Kotori could probably see through her lie with ease.

"Let's go home! Back to our home," Her cold hand was held, and the cold didn't seem to be so bad then. The carols were playing, and she was finally beginning to feel the Christmas spirit. And this year she wouldn't be lonely anymore.

"Y-Yeah!" She held Kotori's hand a little tighter, who knew when she could hold her hand again?

"Also Umi-chan, Merry Christmas! I saw this reindeer costume on the way out and it looks so cute…"

"Kotori?"

"I'm sure you will be even cuter in this!"

"K-Kotori?"

"Just saying, i bought the santa costume for myself," Kotori lifted the bag in her hands, dragging Umi out of the airport.

Maybe the Christmas spirit was too much.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Kyakka: Hello! :') There won't be a continuation for chap 24… because this is just a one-shot prompt kinda thing! (also the angst hurts me)

Rena bodewig: Ahhh! Pat pat! A belated merry Christmas and Happy New year!


	28. Chapter 28

Kotoeli :D please read till the end~ I just realized I forgot about this prompt

" **Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

 **Pairing: Kotoeli**

* * *

The plan was to go around the lockers, especially the one at the extreme right side, the third years' lockers, then heading straight to class.

It was the day to avoid all links with a certain third year, at least till school time was over, and Kotori was taking conscious effort to avoid even the student council and the club room.

Things never really go the way she wanted in the end though; the letter she had to deliver to the student council brought her straight to the front desk of Ayase Eli.

And Eli was already presented with a dozen others, many sealed in pink, hearts littering all over the place.

It was obvious that her girlfriend was showered by love, though not necessary hers.

She gave a tiny pout, delivered the letter promptly and left, no doubt more Valentines' letters would soon arrive.

The scrapping of the chair signaled that Eli was about to chase after her, so she increased her speed, running down the stairs and into the courtyard crowd just in time for lunch.

It wasn't like she did it on purpose, but that ugly feeling of jealousy had hit her hard and she didn't want Eli to see that side of her.

It had hit her the first time she found out that Eli replied every single letter patiently, even taking some of their alone time off to reply the endless stacks of papers.

Kotori shook of the feeling of distress, no doubt Eli would spent the rest of the break dutifully replying and she had some replying of her own to deal with.

* * *

Ayase Eli was at the moment panicking and regretting her entire life's decision.

She should've realized, and she cursed herself for the moment of hesitation, too busy thinking of how cute Kotori's pout was.

And she had lost Kotori, if that confession scene on the courtyard (she had seen it from the council room) was anything, the lack of any response from her girlfriend not-to-be anymore and the absence of any chocolate from her junior.

It was evening by the time she had finished the council work, half the Valentines' chocolate was gone, and for once in her life Eli felt no joy in eating her favorite snack.

She wondered if she would walk Kotori home.

* * *

Her traitorous legs brought her to the second years' classroom and voices were echoing inside, for a moment Eli was afraid of what she would see.

And out of the corner of her eye, she saw her girlfriend never-to-be give out the last of her homemade chocolate, the stinging in her chest so painful she almost couldn't breathe.

She didn't miss the way the guy had tugged on Kotori's sleeves.

"Oh Eli is here! Let's go home!"

Somehow talking to Kotori was harder than making a speech in front of the whole school now.

She took another bite off another piece of chocolate, and Eli swore she was sick of it.

* * *

The walk home was silent, and Eli was nearing the end of her supply of the sweet confection, she was biting them off in chunks yet it was not helping her distress.

"Eli are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're eating awfully lot of chocolates today…"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you wouldn't want more chocolates?"

"Not if you gave the last one away." Eli almost sniffed, the last chunk of brown disappearing into her mouth.

Wasn't chocolates suppose to make one feel happy?

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"M-maybe…."

Kotori stopped walking altogether, her amber eyes a little surprised, then there was a peck on her cheek.

"Who said it was the last one?"

And there was her favorite Kotori's homemade chocolate, straight out of her blazer pockets.

Though she wasn't really craving for chocolate right now, she couldn't deny how sweet it had tasted when it was delivered straight through Kotori's lips.

* * *

"What about that guy from lunch break?"

"Oh I rejected him."

And there was a twinkle in Kotori's eye, a jealous Eli was something she would always like to see.


	29. Chapter 29

" **Kiss Me."**

 **Pairing: UmiMaki**

* * *

As soon as the words left her mouth, she was filled with a sense of regret. The shocked expression on her senior's face was enough to send her heart tumbling down, and she wondered if the weeks of effort had been futile.

Did she just make Umi feel uncomfortable?

She could feel the tears pooling as every second of rejection passed; she could see Umi's slight shaking and clenching fists.

But when Umi leaned in, the trembling lips afraid and unsure, yet so passionate everything was worth it.

Their first kiss was wet because she was crying.

* * *

"K-kiss me."

She couldn't help the bout of jealousy that whelmed up when she saw Rin getting overly affectionate with her pianist.

It must have felt good to openly display affections and she silently cursed herself for being unable to do so.

It was unbecoming of her to get upset over her juniors bonding, but it was something she couldn't control.

She could keep herself in check, but those words had let themselves slip past and she was filled with dread.

Maki was not responding, her fingers stopping mid twirl, buried in her red hair.

She could feel her face burning, how shameless of her to say that?

But when Maki held her close, the lips so soft and sensual, everything was alright again.

Their second kiss was hot.

* * *

It was a spontaneous thing, and they both caved in to it.

It was raining, the evening shower had drenched them on the way to Maki's house (Umi likes to walk Maki home) but the run in the rain was fun.

The crystal liquid was dripping out of her senior's blue hair, trickling down her chin and her white shirt was a little too transparent.

And she could say the same for herself, it had been a little too wild, no doubt the lyrics and music sheets in their bags were soaked.

She didn't really notice all these while but Umi's eyelashes were really long, her eyes were a beautiful amber, the warmth in those eyes could rival the cold she was feeling now.

It was a spontaneous thing, whether it was because Umi looked like a goddess out of water or because they were both feeling wild after the run, but they had both wanted that kiss.

Their third kiss was cold.

But she was sure there was nothing else she would've liked better.

* * *

 **A/N: another prompt that i've forgotten about... the next one will be back to the christmas prompts**


	30. Chapter 30

" **Angel" and "Resolution" – Christmas Prompts**

 **Pairing: Nozoeli**

* * *

"Eli your mouth is open," Nico elbowed her friend roughly, before giving Eli a punch under the chin. "I'm telling you, your mouth is _agape."_

"Nico, oh no… what do I do now?" And she couldn't believe the sight in front of her, maybe singing Christmas Carols while wearing angel outfits wasn't a good idea. Because Nozomi with angel wings looked almost like the real thing.

"Tell me how did you get through the two hour singing session again?" Nico snorted, standing on her toes to fix Eli's hat, before slapping her friend on the back. "My god you're almost drooling."

"Well I had Umi to back up the parts that I couldn't sing…" said Eli. The tips of her ears were red, Eli had to squint her eyes shut in order to admit it out loud. Because admitting this to Nico would result in endless teasing.

Right now she was staring at Nozomi's back as they trek through the snow, heading back after a performance. Eli couldn't help but notice the little wings on her back trembling as Nozomi walked, the way Nozomi's body sway with each step she took, her hair fluttering through the chilling winter winds, her tiny braids _, her entire being._

Her little friend was about to say something, before Nozomi turned around, clapping her angelic hands together with a little smile on her face. "Should we make our way to the shrine to make our new year resolutions?"

Everyone agreed, because who could reject Nozomi's smile? There was a little reluctance on Nico's part, before she was bribed with parfaits and the merry gang of angels made their way to Nozomi's shrine.

It was hours after they left the shrine that Rin brought up the topic of resolutions again, while cuddling in between Maki and Hanayo. "Say what are your resolutions nya?"

"To stand on the stage together and perform again next year," replied the red-head immediately, ruffling Rin's hair. "M-Me too," Hanayo squeaked.

"Me three!" Honoka slammed her hand on the floor, "We'll definitely perform again next year!"

"And next year I'll have Umi-chan wear the reindeer costume!" Kotori chimed in, brandishing antlers out of nowhere, and putting it on Umi's head.

"As for me, I want to be closer to each one of you!" Nozomi launched herself upon Nico in a hug.

"What about you Eli?" Red eyes were staring through her soul, all attention was on her and the sudden spotlight was making her panic.

"E-Eh, closer to N-Nozomi huh… Yeah I definitely want that…" Eli muttered, before quickly realizing her mistake, " I-I mean I want to be closer to everyone else too!"

"I want to be closer to Elicchi in particular too," Nozomi chuckled, the rare blush gracing her face.

Umi spluttered, dropping her ice cream on the mat. Nico coughed, the frown on her face was intensifying, she could feel her eyebrows twitching, but as the President of Muse and a good friend she needed to speak out.

"I just hope you all realize how gay you are for each other next year," Nico almost screamed, "And I can't believe I'm telling you this _again, but your mouth is agape. Shut it and confess!"_


	31. Chapter 31

" **Snowflake, Kiss, Hymn, Choir" - Christmas Prompts**

 **Pairing: Umimaki**

* * *

The hymn ended with a hair raising minor chord, with the soldier game trio holding the last note. She couldn't help the goosebumps that crept its way up her arms; Maki's husky voice has that effect on her.

She could feel Maki's gaze lingering on her for a moment too long as the last note faded away, the audience's applause was not enough to drown the loud beating of her heart. She could feel it thumping even louder as she returned the gaze when Maki wasn't looking, the little snowflakes coating the flaming red hair where the white beret couldn't cover.

Kotori definitely had outdone herself on this outfit, Umi thought. The little angel wings on the back completed the outfit, and together with the hymn it had felt truly religious. Maybe angels do exist?

They left the stage as the next choir made their way to the wooden stairs, the light falling of the snow painting the brown white. It was an unconscious thing, but Umi made her way to Maki's side, smelling the faint scent of peppermint and cherries, a little jealous of the score book that Maki was holding.

The score was out of Maki's hands in the next moment, the falling snow made the floor a little too slippery, and Maki soon found herself sent on her way to the ground with that misstep. Her flight to the ground was stopped however, warm arms was holding her by her waist, and she found Umi's concerned amber eyes staring back at her own.

"Are you alright Maki?" Umi's breath came out in a cloudy mist, this season was too cold.

"Y-Yes, I am. Let me go now." Warm arms left her side slowly, and Maki soon found herself missing its touch. She could feel Umi's arm flexing a little as she was let go, before watching Umi bend down to pick up her beret.

"There you go," Umi said, placing her beret on her head. "Hold my arm, it can get a little slippery here,"

Maki hesitantly clutched Umi's extended left arm, as they made their way down the stairs, where she almost slipped again. The steady arm was there in a moment, catching her mid-fall again, before Umi decided that it was enough. Her feet was lifted off her ground once more, but this time she felt safe, because she was being carried by Umi as they walked down the wooden stairs.

She was sure that her face matched her hair color right now, because she could hear Eli's little gasp behind them. Umi almost let go right there and then, at the sudden realization that she just did something outrageously daring, but she held on anyway.

"I won't tell anyone!" Eli immediately exclaimed after they made their exit.

Umi's face was a brilliant shade of red, as she spluttered excuses left and right. "I-I… that was nothing! There is nothing going on between us! Absolutely nothing!"

"Right… You do know you can trust me right Umi?" The senior gave them a knowing smile, before turning her backs on the duo. "I have some shopping to do, so I'll be going on ahead."

And Eli left, her world was once again just the two of them, with Maki twirling her hair a little too fervently, her violent eyes were shining with unseen emotions.

"M-Maki?"

Her junior leaned in a little too quickly, a pair of soft lips were upon her own and Maki stuttered. "T-This is just thanks for earlier!"

The snow that was falling down was too warm, Umi thought, because it couldn't cool her burning cheeks.

And this might be her best Christmas ever.


	32. Chapter 32

" **Snowglobe" – Christmas prompts**

 **Pairing: Nozoeli**

* * *

"What's wrong Elicchi?" The blonde beside her sighed for the umpteenth time, shaking her head in reply.

"Nothing…" Eli looked at the clouds in the rapidly darkening sky and sighed again. "It's Christmas tonight isn't it?"

Nozomi nodded her head, before giving Eli a smile, "Let's go home for Christmas?" She inched a little closer to Eli and held Eli's cold hand within hers, before putting both their hands into her coat pocket.

"Nozomi…?"

Her grip tightened and she leaned in even closer. "You're cold aren't you? Actually this is just an excuse to hold your hand." She reluctantly admitted, chuckling when Eli blushed, the tips of her ears going red. "N-Nozomi!"

"Oh~ Someone blushing!"

"This i-is because I'm cold!" Eli spluttered in indignation, ignoring Nozomi's finger that was poking her cheeks.

"Then let's hurry home!" Nozomi smiled, dragging Eli's arm, hand still in her coat pocket, in the direction of their way home.

The wet floor reflected the lights above, the mist was making everything moist, and the wind was chilling, yet Eli was feeling warm inside. Maybe this was Nozomi's magic. And if she could hold onto this hand forever, she would.

The stroll home was too short in Eli's opinion. She was definitely regretting the excuse that she made up just now. The smell of sandalwood hit her nose as soon as the doors were opened, the logs were still burning in the fireplace. Nozomi made a beeline for the sofa, still clinging onto Eli's arm, pulling Eli down with her and then nestling herself on Eli's lap. Eli ruffled Nozomi's hair, chuckling at her excitement.

"Elicchi?" Nozomi's green orbs were staring into hers, the cheeky grin was on her face before it turned into a sincere smile.

"You were upset because it didn't snow this year right?"

The little gasp from her girlfriend told her she was right, she secretly thank the gods and congratulated herself on the perfect gift. With one swift movement, she took out a small red box from behind the sofa, opening it to reveal a snowglobe with tiny pine trees alongside a little house and a little snowman in the yard. Eli's eyes widened, it was a miniature scene of her real house in Russia.

"Merry Christmas Elicchi! I'm sorry you have to spend christmas with me instead of your family." Nozomi continued, as Eli's eyes glossed over, the tears were threatening to spill.

"I thought that maybe… you would like this…"

"Oh Nozomi…" And she was engulfed in a hug so tight she almost couldn't breathe, her girlfriend shaking slightly in her arms. "What are you saying, you're part of my family now." Her heart gave a violent pump at that, and Nozomi could feel herself blushing now.

"Don't say that please, I want to spend Christmas with you too." Eli continued, bringing her face close to hers. giving Nozomi a gentle kiss on the rapidly reddening cheeks.

There was a kiss on Nozomi's forehead, her nose was next. The last one lingered briefly on her cold lips, a little wet and a little too hot. And with tears in her eyes Eli smiled.

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm home."


	33. Chapter 33

" **Mistletoe" and "Kiss" - Christmas Prompts**

 **Pairing: Kotoumi**

* * *

She knew that it was a futile effort and a blind struggle against someone she could never win, but hey at least she tried. Even against 8 people, Umi was proud that she managed to avoid it up till the last school bell.

The first danger sign that morning came from their energetic childhood friend, being _overly eager_ to start their day in school and passing side glaces to Kotori whenever she pretended not to see.

The second sign came when Rin and Nozomi kept coming into their classroom during every double period intervals for "Lily White" bonding, as Honoka and Kotori made it off with lunch without her, which made no sense what so ever on a perfectly normal day in December.

The third sign came when Eli and Maki dragged her off to the rooftop to practice singing chords, and a very bewildered Umi had to stop herself from choking a certain mumbling first year for answers.

The final warning hit her like a ton of bricks, the color of red and green setting off alarm bells because _mistletoe,_ and mistletoe meant _kiss,_ and kiss equaled _shameless (and Kotori)._

"No!" She leaped up from the seat beside Kotori, silently and politely cursing at the plant that somehow got its way up there.

"You know the tradition, you gotta kiss the person who's under the mistletoe with you nya!" Rin crashed into their classroom along with Hanayo, who nodded approvingly at the plant that was dangling snugly on its nest on the ceiling above.

"Rin!" Umi tried, shooting pleading eyes to Nozomi (who came next).

"Ah… Umi-chan giving me the puppy eyes is rare~ How about you kiss Kotori if you get caught again?" The senior chuckled, while herding the rest to the club room. And this should really be the final warning, but the immense relief that Umi was feeling at the moment had her take her enemies a little too lightly.

* * *

"Noo!" She leaped up from the seat beside Kotori, silently and politely cursing at the plant that somehow got its way up there _again._

"Umi-chan face it, its the second time!" Honoka almost howled in laughter, and Umi swore she never felt like stuffing her friend's mouth with an entire loaf of bread so much.

"Eli, save me…" Umi cried, almost begged the council president, as Nico slammed the table in their club room hysterically.

"Ah… Umi… How about we give her a last chance?" Eli coughed, trying not to laugh all the while.

The meeting resumed without incidents, but she should've known better.

* * *

"Noo!" She leaped up from the spot beside Kotori, silently and no longer politely cursing at the plant that somehow got its way up there _**for the third time.**_

There should be no way to hang up any mistletoe because they were now at the rooftop. But the evidence was in plain sight, the color of red and green screaming its volume from the _lamp post,_ that was also incidentally on top of the second year pair.

"You don't have to do it you know, Umi-chan," And this time it was Kotori who spoke, Kotori who walked away, and Kotori whom she kissed.

"No! Kotori!"

The deed was done within seconds, and Umi was sure that she had used up her entire life's worth of courage, but the blush on Kotori's face was worth it.

"I would've kissed you with or without the mistletoe… Just not with them around." Umi admitted, hanging her head low in shame amidst all the gasps.

"Umi-chan-"

She was kissed back with twice the vigor, and Honoka had to declare practice to be cancelled afterwards because a certain Sonoda Umi couldn't function.


	34. Chapter 34

" **We can never be together" Kiss**

 **Pairing: MakiPana**

* * *

You tried not to look at her too much; maybe just a few glances when her attention was captured by their fellow first year, a few glances at her retreating back as she chased after her childhood friend, and a few glances at her back as she shared her umbrella with Rin.

You tried not to look her too much, but you couldn't take your eyes off her. You watched as those amethysts orbs you came to love so much stare into Rin's eyes, the color of tuscan sun, _their sun, no- our sun._

You stayed by her side as the seasons passed by, and the blue ribbon on around her collar changed to red and green next. You couldn't help but wonder how time seemed to pass twice as fast when you're together with her, _with them._

You thought that maybe, the color of medallion went better with tangerine rather than red. Maybe it was time for you to give up.

The last bell rang, the sun was setting, _their sun_ was not around, not today. You walked towards her with footsteps as heavy as weights, and finally her amethysts met your violets.

What's wrong, she said, ever so gently kind and oblivious.

You gave her a kiss on her cute forehead, watched as she squinted her eyes shut and giving a squeak.

She said your name once more, as questioning looks were tossed your way.

"Just feel like doing this today,"

You gave her a last kiss on the nose and felt a sudden weight lifted off your shoulders. You felt like crying, but you knew it was over and maybe you had completely given up and accepted the fact.

We can never be together.


	35. Chapter 35

" **Kiss on the nose"**

 **Pairing: NozoEli**

* * *

The whisk was out of control, and the inexperienced baker was in full panic mode, flailing her arms around in search for any cloth to wipe the disaster off the table. Eli grimaced at the remains of the what-would-be perfect cake, groaning as Nozomi chuckled by the kitchen door.

"Do you need help with that?"

" _No,"_ Eli bite out the words reluctantly. "I can do this!"

Three hours and two baking catastrophes later, the student council president almost howled in horror, because _they were out of chocolates._ And the extinction of chocolates in this household was an absolute no-no.

The vice council president appeared by Eli's side almost immediately, as if sensing an cataclysm about to happen. "Nozomi..?"

"Oh Elicchi, you stubborn girl…"

"We're out of chocolates," Eli sobbed, clinging onto her girlfriend's cardigan weakly.

"There there… what will the others say when they see their senior acting like a baby?" She gently patted Eli on the head as she wiped the chocolate stains on her chin away.

"You're the only one here so its okay!" Eli retorted, pouting a little. Nozomi giggled, kissing the last chocolate stain on Eli's nose away, before brandishing a bag of chocolates out of nowhere.

"What will you do without me?" Nozomi chuckled as Eli's face lit up with glee.

"I'm nothing without you," Eli grinned, before giving her girlfriend a kiss in return, this time on the lips, a chocolate covered one.


	36. Chapter 36

" **Sad Kiss"**

 **Pairing: NozoEli**

* * *

I'm sorry, she said, and you wondered if the shimmering in her blue eyes were real, or if it was just the fault of the setting sun.

You never once envisioned how your first kiss would have been, never this way, this was not what you had wanted. The tears wouldn't stop flowing out of her sapphires, it was sloppy, messy and as quick as it came it was over.

I'm sorry, she said.

You didn't stop her when she leaned forward for another, sometime later you realized the salty tears on your face was yours. Your ribbon was cast aside, your shirt top was undone, and she stopped, hands trembling and shaking so badly. And she gave up, just crying now on your shoulders.

I'm sorry, she said.

And you wished she didn't say it, because part of you was screaming that you wanted this too. Though not this way, not like this, not as a replacement. She lightly grasped your hair, you watched as the purple threads slipped out of her hand.

Some part of you was broken, some part of you was screaming, why couldn't you be enough? She buttoned your shirt up and wiped your tears away, her thumb gently caressing your cheeks.

I'm sorry, I won't do it again, she said.

Deep down somewhere inside you, you felt disgusted because you were briefly happy the moment your lips touched hers, and when the lips left you were devastated because those blue eyes were never on you the whole time.

I'm sorry, Nozomi, she said.

You could hear your heart shattering on the inside as she left.


	37. Chapter 37

" **We can never be together" kiss**

 **Pairing: KotoUmi**

* * *

The rain poured down, the silent but deafening kind, void of thunderstorms. The flower petals that were washed on the grey concrete road painted it in spots of white and pink. She would've loved this, because rainy was her season.

You must have looked a little lonely walking in the rain, the umbrella for two was a little too big. You recalled she loved the petrichor emanating from the soil, saying it was calming.

And you wondered how you could remain so calm as you walked past the bridge where you last saw her, maybe you came one time too many, or maybe you were numb.

Your shoes were wet, the cold was starting to sink in, and you wondered why all the other rainy days felt so warm with her. The umbrella was little too heavy to hold, she used to hold it for you all the time.

Your sleeves were wet, and the liquid was seeping past your cardigan. You wondered how you managed to get wet, Umi would never allow this to happen.

"Kotori," You heard someone calling for you, the heavy rain was making vision hard and the lamp post nearby were flickering on and off. You spun around, almost tripping over your two feet, you would do anything just to hear that voice again.

"Kotori…" You abandoned your umbrella, the rain and your tears were making your vision blurry, but you knew that it was the person you've been wanting to see all these time.

"Umi-chan! I knew it you were alive!"

She wordless shook her head, you couldn't help but notice how pale she seemed to be.

"I'm sorry," she said with finality, trembling as if she wanted to cry.

You tried to grab her hand, but all it caught was a handful of rain. She looked at you sadly, mouthing something you couldn't hear. She leaned forward and gave you a kiss on the forehead, all you felt was a brief moment of cold before the visage of Umi completely disappeared.


	38. Chapter 38

" **French Kiss"**

 **Pairing: KotoUmi**

* * *

Umi's fingers trembled as she hit the keyboard, and part of her was wondering if she should be doing this. 'How to french ki-' Now there's just two letters left and one hit to the enter key, and all answers to Kotori's recent bout of actions would be revealed.

The results that was showed on the screen had her bursting into flames, the graphic images boring into her very mind, corrupting her morally upright character, and blighting her very _soul._

But she had to do this for Kotori, she told herself, three seconds before she slammed the computer lid down.

" _ **Absolutely shameless!"**_

* * *

"Umi-chan?" She jumped in shock, dropping the stack of student council papers, and tripped over her own foot. Golden eyes were staring at her, the _questioning look,_ the _puppy eyes attack_ and the concernwas there all at once. Umi hastily stood up, patting her skirt and picking up all the scattered papers.

"K-Kotori you're here early today!"

Her girlfriend chuckled, pushing her down to the chair nearby and then promptly sitting on her lap.

"K-Kotori? W-what are you doing?"

Her blue hair was ruffled, before Kotori cupped her cheeks and nose-bumped her. "We don't have to do it you know? The french kissing thing?"

She could feel the tips of her ears burning, her face flushing as she tried to come up with some valid excuse half-heartedly, because _Kotori always knows_.

The kiss on her forehead was soft, the one on her cheeks were gentle and the last kiss on her lips was chaste. But the smile on Kotori's face told her it was enough.


	39. Chapter 39

" **Good morning" Kiss**

 **Pairing: EliUmi**

* * *

The alarm clock by the bedside read 7am, fifteen minutes before it was suppose to ring. The sun was filtering through the half closed curtains, iridescent rays that passed through the panes gently shining upon the occupants in bed, as if trying to coax them awake.

Umi reached an arm out of the warm blankets and switched it off, before settling back in bed. Umi wondered if Eli ever knew that her golden hair seemed even more unearthly as the aureate rays shone on them, turning it a shade lighter than usual. And honestly she would want to spend the entire morning just admiring Eli's features; these fifteen minutes were her luxury every morning.

It wasn't long before the student council president woke up, maybe she poked Eli's cheeks a little too hard. The blue eyes staring back at her were unfocused and that silly grin was on the normally stoic face.

"Gooood morning love," Eli yawned, before laughing at the sight of Umi's flaming face. "Oh get used to it already Umi!"

"E-Eli!" The second year buried her head onto the pillow, turning her back against the other occupant. "Don't tease me in the morning…"

"Umi," Eli tried again, draping one arm over Umi's waist. The other arm brushed Umi's hair away, exposing Umi's little ears and neck. She pressed a quick kiss at the nape, before gently nibbling at the red ears.

"Eli!" And finally she got the response she wanted, Umi had turned around to face her, wearing a half indignant pout and a little frown.

"Hmpfff-"

Her lips caught her junior's in one swift movement, not letting the other pair go even as Umi's eyes blinked wide with surprise.

"Good morning love," She repeated, after breaking apart, laughing at the sight of her shy girlfriend being reduced to a blushing mess. Honestly Eli was glad that she was the only one that got to see Umi like this.

"Umi- Hmmfff!"

There was a sudden brief sensation of warmth and wetness on her lips, before Umi pulled back, blush still there all the while, her amber eyes shining with mild mirth. She could see her reflection within those orbs, her mouth was agape, and the shock was definitely not lost on Umi.

"Good morning Eli," Umi chuckled.


	40. Chapter 40

" **We can never be together" Kiss**

 **Pairing: NicoPana**

* * *

She should've known that she lacked the courage, _no_ , she was unsuitable to be by _her_ side. She thought that those baby steps were enough, like taking off her glasses, speaking out on her fellow first years, and even once talking back to the Idol club president. She still lacked the courage, and there was no time.

Nico's hair was down today, ebony threads were free from the usual twin tails, the green ribbon on her collar was no more, because today was the day that they couldn't careless for all the rules.

She must have looked as if she was going to cry, because Nico had came over and wrapped her in a hug.

"There there, Hanayo, don't cry." Nico wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her pink cardigan. "How are you going to continue my legacy with tears all over your face! Come on give me a smile! Nico nico ni~"

She couldn't reply, not with Nico's weird facial expression that was a mix of mild sadness and forced smile, her eyebrows twitching as Nico made her 'Nico Nico Ni' hand sign.

"Come on! Do it with me! Nico nico ni~"

She let out a small laugh, and finally Nico seemed satisfied.

She leaned in and gave Nico a peck on the cheeks, as the senior blushed in return, for once unable to reply.

"Congratulations on graduating Nico-chan!" Even though they couldn't be together now, it was enough for the moment.

And maybe one day she'll be brave enough to kiss Nico on the lips.


	41. Chapter 41

" **Seductive Kiss"**

 **Pairing: UmiMaki**

* * *

"Trust me! This won't go wrong! Nico~"

Maki stared at the tall and short duo blankly, feeling dread setting upon her as Nico took out the altered cutie panther outfit while her partner-in-crime readied her washi washi stance.

"No!" She twirled her hair a little excessively, regretting her every single life's choices because _why_ did she come to them in the first place. She cursed Nozomi and her very convincing speech as she allowed herself to be pushed into the changing room, before she finally realized her greatest mistake.

Nozomi had the camera in one hand.

* * *

"Well, you asked us for advice and we did dish it out!" Nico retorted, slinging one arm around Nozomi's waist.

"Besides, seducing Umi-chan will definitely attract her to you~" Nozomi giggled, holding the camera up high and away from Maki's reach.

"Just do it and we will delete it!" Nico continued smugly, as her hand around Nozomi's waist travelled lower.

She gave them an unconvinced gaze while stomping on Nico's foot, delighted to elicit an "ow" from her senior.

* * *

Maki didn't know what came over her, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the need to do it so that she could get that blackmailing off her back, but she could no longer deny that the idea of kissing Umi sounded very appealing at this moment.

The blood that was coursing through her veins were flowing like torrents in the river, her heart was beating way too loud and she was so very hot.

"M-Maki?" Umi gasped as her junior pounced on her the moment she entered their shared room, the half-lidded eyes gazing intensely upon Umi's lips.

"Umi…"The scent of alcohol hit her nose as soon as Maki spoke, "Umi… I-I …" She could see the desire within the violet orbs, the hands on her shoulders was shaking as they trailed past her collarbones and then up her neck.

"M-Maki?" There were three kisses on her neck, short yet hot, the skin seared with heat as soon as Maki's lips left her, and the room was suddenly too warm.

"Umi can I?" Maki almost pleaded, cupping her flaming cheeks, leaving one last kiss that just missed her lips by _inches._ "Can I kiss you?" She swore she almost slapped her junior right there and then.

"Oh Maki…" She leaned in for the kiss, the surprise on Maki's face wasn't lost as she gently bit on Maki's lips, licking away the minuscule amount of red liquid that flowed out.

"This is what you get for making me wait."


	42. Chapter 42

" **Giggly Kiss"**

 **Pairing: NozoEli**

* * *

"Nozomi? Are you okay?" Eli asked, a little miffed that they had to stop abruptly _mid-kiss,_ because Nozomi had squint her eyes shut so tight and looked as if she was going to cry.

"E-Elicchi…I-I…" Nozomi slammed one hand over her mouth while gripping her arm with another. "I need to sneeze but I…"

Eli watched with amazement as her girlfriend threw her head back slightly, both of them tensed as they waited for the sneeze to arrive, only that it didn't and Nozomi looked twice as annoyed with a red nose.

"Pfft! Nozomi," Eli almost howled in laughter, because an embarrassed Nozomi with a pout was so _cute._

"Elicchi! It's your fault for putting on that perfume with no reason," Nozomi retorted, angrily stomping on Eli's foot.

"Oww! I did that for you, you know. Also, may I still have the pleasure?" Eli raised her arm, tilting her girlfriend's chin as she leaned forward. The blush on Nozomi's face intensified, but she moved closer anyway, sneeze forgotten and cast aside.

It was when their lips finally connected that Eli burst out laughing once more, breaking the kiss, giggling at Nozomi's exasperated's expression.

"Pffftt!"

"Elicchi!" Nozomi cried, partly red from embarrassment and the tension.

It didn't take long for them to be both laughing, Eli had to sit down from laughing so hard.

"I won't kiss you as long as you have that perfume on," Nozomi said at last, and this time she was the one laughing at Eli's shocked expression.

"Nozomi!"

* * *

 **A/N: One of my fav works tbh : I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
